Spinning the Bottle
by Swift178
Summary: Amy discovers an old Spin the Bottle set and in humorous games of Truth or Dare, romance is found for some of our heroes, as well as humiliation [SonicxAmy] [ShadowxRouge] No flames!
1. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: I'm so used to doing these. None of the characters belong to me, they belong to SEGA

**Spinning the Bottle**

_Chapter 1: Truth or Dare_

Amy smiled as she looked through her closet. She thought about looking for something of interest. Soon, she found something, a box. She pulled the box out of the closet and blew off the dust. The box read _'Spin the Bottle'_. Amy blew on the dust a little more and read the subtitle, _'For all your leisurely __games__ of fun'_. Amy smirked. She could have some fun with this. She grabbed the box, stashed it under the table and ran to the phone. She picked it up excitedly and dialled Cream's number.

Cream answered in merely a few seconds, "Hello?"

"Hi Cream, its Amy," Amy spoke into the phone.

"Hi Amy!" Cream squealed excitedly into the phone. Amy smiled.

"I've just dug out this old 'Spin the Bottle set and I was wondering if you and everyone would like to play it?"

"Sure!" Cream said excitedly, "Let's play it at my house! Then Mom can make snacks!"

"Okay! I'll call the others!" Amy put down the phone after Cream gave an excited goodbye. She called Sonic's apartment but there was no answer.

"Damn it! He's always on the run!" she complained. She called Tails' place, giving up on waiting for Sonic to answer, because he was most likely not there. She waited for several minutes. He was probably in his workshop again. Finally, Tails answered.

"Hi Tails! In the workshop again?"

"Yeah, sorry Amy… I'm working on the X Tornado again, it needs some work! What do you want?" Tails answered eagerly.

"We're all gonna meet up at Cream's place and play with my _'Spin the Bottle' _set!" Amy squealed excitedly.

"Uh… Spin the Bottle? As in… icky kissing?" Even though Amy couldn't see Tails, she could definitely envision him wrinkling his nose up right now.

'_Typical of an eight year old'_ Amy shook her head, "No Tails, truth or dare, stuff like that."

Unsure, Tails finally agreed, "Well… okay…"

"Thanks! Oh, and if you see Sonic, tell him to come or else I'll get him for it later!" Amy giggled.

"Er… okay…" Tails muttered.

"Thanks again! Bye!"

Amy then phoned the others. They all promised to come. Some of them were eager to come yet some needed a little persuasion…

**XXX**

That night Amy settled in Cream's living room with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Cosmo, Big, Espio and Charmy. Vanilla and Vector shot in and out of the living room with snacks for them. Vector was eager to help and none of them were stupid, they knew he liked Vanilla.

Sonic looked fairly bored yet a little worried. What if they asked embarrassing stuff that he didn't want to talk about or they dared him stupid stuff? Oh, well, he'd have to deal with it. Amy leaned forward and started the game.

"Right, truth or dare. You should know the rules but if you don't… I spin the bottle first and whoever it lands on must pick truth or dare. If they pick truth, they must answer a question asked by the person that spun the bottle and it must be the honest truth! If you pick dare, you must perform a dare of the bottle spinner's choice."

Everyone nodded in understanding. Amy spun the bottle. It landed on Cream.

"Cream, truth or dare?"

Cream thought for a moment then looked up again, "Um… Truth."

"Okay…" Amy said, thinking up a question. She wanted to keep in mind Cream's age, "Have you ever treated Cheese better than Chocola or vice versa?"

Cream instantly shook her head, "No I treat them the same. Do I spin the bottle now?"

"Yeah, once you've done your truth or dare then you spin the bottle."

Cream nodded then spun the bottle. It landed on Cosmo.

"Cosmo, truth or dare?"

"Uh… truth?"

Rouge shuffled a little. Amy thought she heard "This is boring…" come from the bat girl so Amy threw her a glare. Rouge shut up.

"Cosmo, have you ever kissed a guy?"

Cosmo went bright red. Rouge perked up. Things were getting interesting…

"Um… once… but I was only small so I can't really remember it…"

Amy leaned over. "What was his name?"

"Like I said, I was only small but I think his name was Coal or something along those lines. I remember it was in a field with loads of little kids. We went into the bushes and it just happened."

Everyone started laughing. Cosmo continued to glow as red as Knuckles fur. She shakily spun the bottle and it landed on Tails.

"Tails, truth or dare?"

"Um… dare?"

"Okay I dare you to…" she said thinking. She motioned to Amy for some help. Amy leaned over and whispered into Cosmo's ear. Cosmo then faced Tails, "Fly into the air for five minutes without stopping."

"Easy!" Tails said excitedly and spun his two tails. He took off into the air and tried his best to remain in the air. He was exhausted but after five minutes, he returned to the ground. He spun the bottle and it landed on Knuckles.

"Knuckles, truth or dare?"

Without a second hesitation he said "Dare!" boldly. Tails smirked.

"I dare you to… get up, sing and dance to 'Barbie Girl'!"

Knuckles immediately went red but he knew he couldn't take back his decision to do a dare. He reluctantly went over to the CD player and turned on 'Barbie Girl' from Aqua, Cream's favourite song.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic...  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere...  
Imagination, life is your creation...  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic...  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere...  
Imagination, life is your creation...  
I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,  
Dress me up, and make it tight, I'm your dolly...  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
(uu-oooh-u)  
I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic..  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere..  
Imagination, life is your creation..  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u)_

Everyone was in fits of laughter as Knuckles got redder and redder as he continued to sing the song. Sonic was laughing louder than any of them. When the song finally finished, Knuckles was red all over. He spun the bottle and it landed on Rouge.

"Rouge, truth or dare?" he asked sulkily.

"Truth."

"Okay, have you ever had sex with someone before?"

"WHAT?" she asked in shock that Knuckles would ask such a question. Sonic sniggered, "We're waiting for an answer Rouge…" he taunted.

"What gave you that idea?" Rouge asked. Knuckles shrugged. "It's just the way you dress, you look like you've had some."

"Well for your information, no I haven't had sex and if you're implying that I dress like a slut then…" she growled, raising her hand threatenly. Sonic laughed at the two of them. The two looked at Sonic with the look of death.

Amy chuckled nervously, "Let's continue the game guys."

Rouge spun the bottle and it landed on Sonic. She smirked. Time for a little payback.

"Sonic, truth or dare?"

Sonic, being the brave hedgehog that he is, picked dare. Rouge smirked. "Okay your dare is… you have to kiss Amy on the lips for two minutes _with tongue_!"

"What!" the hedgehog exclaimed. He looked like he was about to throw up at the idea at any minute. His eyes narrowed as he glared at Rouge. "NO WAY!"

"Fine… then I'll suggest another dare. You may choose between this dare and the dare I just suggested."

"Fine…" Sonic muttered. This dare had to be better than the last one, right?

"If you don't wanna kiss Amy then… this dare is… You have to kiss _Shadow_ on the lips for two minutes with tongue!"

"WHAT!" squawked Sonic and Shadow in unison.

"I ain't kissing Shadow!" Sonic said, making a gagging motion like he was about to vomit.

"And I ain't kissing Faker either!" Shadow screamed, "I'm not gay Rouge!"

"Well its either Amy or Shadow, Sonic. Who's it gonna be?"

"This is sick and wrong!" Sonic screamed.

"CHOOSE!" Rouge hollered.

"Fine! Neither!" Sonic said like a child.

"You have to pick Shadow or Amy!" Rouge ordered; red in the cheeks from arguing with Sonic.

Shadow, at that moment, chose to shoot a glare at Sonic, "Touch me and die."

"FINE! AMY IT IS!" Sonic yelled out after Shadow's comment. Amy was red in the face from blushing. Sonic hadn't finished yet. "But I have one condition. No one, I repeat, _no one_ watches! Got it!"

Knuckles and Shadow were about to object but Rouge nodded. "Of course Sonic. We'll leave you to your privacy…" she taunted. She got up and motioned to the others to follow her.

"Now we're alone… let's _pretend_ to kiss!" Amy put her hands on her hips. "Sonic, it's a game. You have to keep to the dare!"

"But Amy-!"

"Do it!"

"FINE!" Sonic leaned forward and pressed his lips against Amy. Amy thought she was gonna faint. Now that Sonic and Amy were connected at the lips, Sonic didn't know what to do. Amy began to kiss him with a passion. Sonic found himself kissing her back. He never thought he'd even think it but he was enjoying this and the good thing was Amy was as new to kissing as he was! He remembered he had to kiss her with tongue so he placed his tongue on her lips. Amy opened her mouth and Sonic's tongue moved into her mouth. Both of the hedgehogs were enjoying it. But neither of them knew that they were being watched…

**XXX**

"MUHAHAHA! This is RICH!" Knuckles cackled as he watched Sonic and Amy kissing passionately. Shadow was rolling around on the floor laughing. Cream was smiling cutely. Rouge was right at the door with a video camera in hand, taping the whole thing.

"Has it been two minutes yet?" Charmy choked out through laughter. "Nearly," Rouge muttered.

"Hello children what are you doing?" Vanilla asked. She saw what Sonic and Amy were doing and smiled fondly, "How sweet."

"And hilarious!" Shadow choked out while rolling around on the floor. "I can't wait to see Faker's face when he finds out we've recorded it!"

Finally two minutes were up but the two remained connected at the lips. They sneaked in the room and zoomed in with the camera. Soon the two broke apart and gazed into each others' eyes.

"Amy…" Sonic murmured. Amy giggled. Suddenly, Sonic slowly moved his head to see Rouge with a video camera in hand.

"ROUGE! I TOLD YOU NOT TO WATCH!" Sonic shrieked.

"Couldn't help myself…" she muttered. Sonic caught a brief glimpse of the video camera. "YOU TAPED IT!" he screamed, his eyes popping.

"Yeah and man is it rich!" Shadow laughed, "See ya!" he yelled grabbing the tape and running off with it. Sonic was about to go after Shadow but Amy held him back.

"Don't worry about it, Sonikku. It could be worse."

"How can it be worse?" Sonic wailed.


	2. Random Humiliation

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, they belong to SEGA

**Spinning the Bottle**

_Chapter 2: Random Humiliation_

Sonic spun the bottle and it landed on Shadow. Shadow had just gotten over his laughter fit and his ruby eyes widened when he saw that he had to do something at the merciless hands of an angry Sonic.

"Shadow truth or dare?" Sonic said smirking. He was looking to take his revenge on someone and Shadow seemed the perfect target at the moment. Shadow paused to think. If he picked dare, Sonic might try to make him kiss someone. Nothing for it…

"Truth," Shadow said quietly. Sonic stuck his finger in his ear, wiggled it about and moved a little closer to Shadow.

"I'm sorry Shadow, I didn't quite catch that."

"I said Truth," Shadow said through gritted teeth. Sonic dug his fingers in his ears a little more.

"Sorry?"

"I SAID TRUTH!" Shadow yelled. He went a bright red colour, almost as red as his stripes, and bowed his head down in embarrassment. Sonic chuckled.

"Don't lose it bud… okay your truth question is… who do you fancy?"

"No one…" Shadow said unconvincingly. Sonic sniggered. "I don't believe you and this _is _a truth question… spill the beans!"

Shadow stole a glance at Rouge and Sonic, unfortunately for Shadow, saw him, "Is it Rouge?" he said suddenly.

Shadow said nothing. "You can just shake or nod," Amy said kindly trying to make up for Sonic's attitude and need for revenge. Shadow paused then gave a slight nod. Sonic laughed and got up, clapping his hands, pointing at Shadow.

"Shadow loves Rouge! Shadow loves Rouge!" he laughed and sung, dancing around the living room. Both Shadow and Rouge went bright red. Rouge easily thought of a comeback.

"Sonic loves Amy! Sonic loves Amy!" she shrieked, pointing. That shut Sonic up. He sat down next to Amy and sulked.

"Shut up Rouge…" he grumbled. Amy clapped her hands, "The game!"

Shadow spun the bottle and it landed on Espio. The chameleon looked up at his name being mentioned. Well, not his name…

"Hey lizard boy, truth or dare?"

Espio folded his arms in offence, "My name is not lizard boy."

"Whatever," Shadow rolled his eyes, "Truth or dare?"

Espio growled, "A ninja never wavers. Dare," he said firmly, yet a little miffed at being referred to as 'lizard boy'.

Shadow put his hand on his chin and began to think of a dare. After about five minutes, a yawn was heard from Sonic and that's when Shadow snapped his fingers, "AHA!"

"Not so loud," Sonic grumbled, rubbing his sensitive ears.

"Get over it, Faker," Shadow growled before turning to Espio, "Your dare is… to dress up as a girl…"

Espio's eyes widened and he screamed, "WHAT? NO WAY!"

"You have to do it. That's the dare."

"Sonic got two choices!" Espio wailed, all ninja attitude abandoned.

"That's because Rouge is too soft for her own good," Shadow said. Rouge heard and smacked Shadow in the mouth _hard_. Shadow yelped and grabbed his red cheek, almost cradling it. "What the hell did you do that for, woman?"

"Too soft for her own good am I? Sure, I gave Sonic a choice, but either way he still had to snog someone!" Rouge hollered.

Shadow shrugged then turned back to Espio, "Well, lizard boy? You can't back out of the dare."

Shadow pointed towards the bedrooms, where Vanilla and Cream slept. Espio sighed and stomped off upstairs in a sulk. Everyone began to giggle, "Man, this is going to be rich!" Charmy giggled.

Everyone waited in anticipation and after about 15 minutes of waiting, Espio appeared at the top of the stairs. He had kept to the dare. He wore one of Vanilla's old dresses, which was lilac and hung around his feet. He hand managed to squeeze his feet into pointed boots and he had a little lipstick and eye shadow on.

Immediately everyone's backs hit the floor and started pointing and laughing at him. Espio grumbled when Shadow said through his laughs, "Give us a twirl, Espiona!"

Espio growled and attempted to twirl in those horrid high-heeled boots and nearly ended up tripping. Everyone laughed harder and eventually, Shadow waved his hand and said, "Alright lizard boy, wash your face and get undressed, the dare is done."

Espio grumbled and started to head upstairs until Sonic yelled, "Hey! Espiona! You forgot something!"

He threw a girly hat at Espio. Espio yelled and caught the hat, running upstairs and tripping up due to the high heels on the boots. After about ten minutes, Espio returned looking his normal self but he was blushing furiously. He settled down and grunted as he spun the bottle. It landed on Big.

"Big, truth or dare?"

Big put a hand on his chin and rubbed it. Everyone stared at him eagerly. Big continued to rub his chin in thought. Ten minutes had passed and still he hadn't made up his mind.

"Make up your mind already feline!" Shadow growled coldly, still partly humiliated about everyone finding out that he had a crush on Rouge.

Big waved his hand, "Be patient, I'm thinking."

Soon, everyone began to get impatient as Big continued to think. Another ten minutes passed before he clapped his hands together, "I pick truth!"

"It took him twenty minutes to choose truth?" Sonic asked weakly to Amy. Amy waved her hand at him to quieten him. Espio leaned towards him.

"OK Big, why do you like frogs so much? I mean, they are slimy and bouncy and… yuck!" Espio shuddered. He didn't like frogs to be honest.

"Frogs aren't disgusting!" Big almost yelled in defence of Froggy. "Frogs are my best friends, where I come from!"

"Take a chill pill man," Shadow muttered.

Big calmed down before spinning the bottle. It landed on Charmy.

"Truth or dare, umm, what's your name again?"

The little bee buzzed angrily, "Its Charmy!"

Big sighed, "No need to be nasty… OK your dare is…"

Amy tapped Big's shoulder, "Um… Big, Charmy hasn't said truth or dare yet!"

Charmy was getting his stinger ready for action, because Big was really annoying him now, "Dare!" he proclaimed boldly.

"OK, your dare is…" Big trailed off and began to ponder about a dare. Five minutes passed and no word of a dare. Everyone began to yawn, getting bored of waiting. Eventually, Sonic got an idea and leaned up to whisper into Big's large ear. Big nodded, "That's a funny one Sonic!"

Big turned to Charmy, "Your dare is… to put on some pants and shove a cold tub of ice cream and some cokes down there."

Everyone giggled at that. Charmy buzzed around but bravely went to do the dare. He slid into the kitchen, put on some old pants that he found near the washing machine, grabbed the coke and ice cream and slowly put them into the pants.

From the other room, they heard a high pitched shriek of, "IT'S COLD!"

Everyone laughed when Charmy flew into the room, wearing pants bulging with ice cream and coke. His face was incredibly blue and he was crying a little bit, "Are you okay, Charmy?" Cream asked in concern. So much noise was being made that Vector and Vanilla rushed into the room. Needless to say, Vanilla wasn't very happy to see good ice cream and coke go to waste.

"I'm sorry, but we need to eat that ice cream and drink those cokes, but considering where they've been, I refuse to touch them. Do what you want with them."

Charmy removed the ice cream and coke from the pants before throwing the pants across the room. They landed on Vector's face.

"CHARMY!" he yelled. Vanilla placed a hand on his shoulder and the crocodile blushed, following her into the kitchen. Before he left the room completely, he turned and gave Charmy a look to suggest he was in for it later.

Charmy spun the bottle and it landed on Amy. Charmy rubbed his hands together as he began to think of a way to humiliate her. Amy maintained a perfect cheerful look. It was only a game, all in good fun.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Amy replied. Charmy pouted, "Aww, you're boring!"

Charmy pulled a puppy eyed dog look and Amy changed her mind, "Fine, dare."

Charmy leapt up and almost smacked his head on the ceiling, "YEAH!"

"I dare you to run around the room screaming 'I suck my thumb'!"

Amy blushed, about to turn the dare down, but realized that this could be her chance to show Sonic that she would do any dare without hesitation. She sucked in air, before running around the room screaming at the top of her lungs, "I SUCK MY THUMB!" over and over again.

Vanilla came into the room and looked at Amy, "Well, isn't that cute. Shouldn't you have grown out of sucking your thumb by now?"

Charmy giggled, "Maybe she still sleeps with her nightlight on, cuddling her little teddy bear and reading bedtime stories!" he shrieked. Amy went bright red and anger was building deep inside of her.

Charmy still laughed loudly, "Maybe you still need to be sung nursery rhymes!"

Amy reached for her hammer and growled as she aimed it at the bee's head. Charmy stopped laughing and started shaking, "Er… remember Amy it's only a game, all in good fun…"

Amy sighed, "You're right… but you better shut your mouth now or else!"


	3. Surprise, Surprise

**Disclaimer:** None of these characters belong to me, they belong to SEGA.

**Spinning the Bottle**

_Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise_

Amy sighed again, deciding to ignore the fact that Charmy had now scooted behind Espio and kept throwing her intimidated looks, "Anyone up for a break?"

Everyone nodded. They decided to stay away from the cokes and ice cream, considering they had only just been rubbing against Charmy's backside. Most of the group rallied to the kitchen to grab cakes and biscuits. Amy didn't join them, for she had noticed that Sonic was sitting alone. Typically, she decided to join him.

"What's up?" she asked. Sonic said nothing so Amy decided to get him to say something, "That kiss felt really nice…" she murmured. Sonic jumped halfway through the air in shock, horror and embarrassment. His cheeks flushed red when he landed, and he glared at Amy.

"Never mention that kiss again! That was humiliating!" Sonic snapped sulkily, folding his arms across his chest.

"Oh, it could be worse. And I know you enjoyed it…" she teased him, running a finger along his right arm, which was nearest to her and fluttering her eyelashes in a sexy manner.

"Please, I couldn't get away fast enough!" he lied, tapping his feet together slightly, trying not to look at her. Amy smirked, "So you wouldn't want to kiss me again then, would you?"

"Maybe," he muttered without thinking. Amy clapped her hands together in triumph, "AHA! There! You _did _enjoy it didn't you?" she proclaimed, pointing at him excitedly.

"Maybe a little, but don't let it get around! A guy's got a reputation to maintain!" Sonic whispered desperately, waving his arms around to try and make his point.

"Aw…" Amy said sensually, brushing her body against his, "You scared that you're not going to look cool anymore…?"

"Shut up," Sonic grumbled, wrapping his arms around his legs and looking away from Amy with a screwed up look on his face, "I'm just going to say truth from now on. I'm not kissing anymore girls."

"You aren't taking this seriously are you?" Amy asked in confusion and disbelief, "Listen, this game is just for fun! And it's a chance for us to reunite with old friends! Speaking of that, they should be here by now…"

Sonic groaned, looking at Amy with a flabbergasted face, "You invited _more _people?"

Amy nodded, "Yes, old friends and new… I made a list. There's Blaze, Wave, Storm, Jet…"

"You invited _JET?_" Sonic almost screamed, his eyes practically popping out of his head, "_Jet the Hawk?_"

"Yes," Amy said stiffly, "Is there a problem?"

Sonic frowned, looking at his feet again, "He's an idiot."

Amy sighed and tried to explain things to Sonic as best she could. The blue hedgehog always seemed to let his rivalry get in the way of him when it came to the green hawk who evenly matched him on Extreme Gear, "Yes, but he's also considered a friend since we helped the Rogues reclaim their treasure-"

"Which turned out to be a rug that could fly," Sonic finished, looking quite upset and angry with Amy, "If I'd have known he was invited, I wouldn't have come."

"If you try to leave then you know what I'll do," Amy said in a threatening voice, looking like she was about to reach for her hammer. Where that was hidden, Sonic didn't want to know. Amy sighed and continued, "I may not be the best of friends with Rouge, but I can put any uneasiness behind me! Tails has put behind what Wave said to him about his Gear. Knuckles has put behind everything between him and Storm – at least I think he has – so you can do the same!"

Sonic sighed in defeat, "Alright, you win. I'll stay and tolerate the idiotic birdbrain. Who else did you invite?"

"Loads of people. I made a list. Want to see?" Amy squealed eagerly, looking at Sonic with large eyes. Sonic nodded, not feeling too bright at the moment. Amy instantly ran off to the kitchen, returned in a matter of seconds and prevented her crush with a thick wad of paper. Sonic unrolled it and gasped as the paper hit the cabinet which was a few inches away from them.

"This isn't a list!" Sonic shrieked in a terribly out-of-character way, "It's a scroll! _How many people did you invite?"_

"A few friends," Amy replied cheerfully, placing her hands behind her head, "The more the merrier!"

Sonic ran down the list. Amy had not only invited Blaze and the Babylon Rogues, she had also invited old friends such as Mighty, Ray, Bean and Bark. _'Great…' _Sonic mentally groaned, _'More people to laugh at me…'_

"When will they be here?" Sonic asked in a dull, emotionless voice, not seeming all that interested.

"Jet, Wave and Storm are on their way, they're nearly here. I got a call from them while Espio was doing his dare and -" Sonic chose that moment to giggle uncontrollably as he remembered the chameleon wandering around in Vanilla's clothes. He imagined what the headlines would be in the news, but remembering his kiss with Amy, he didn't want to know. He imagined they'd be something like **Sonic the Hedgehog: In Love?** or some other rubbish that he'd just throw in the bin.

"- and Mighty is having trouble getting here so he may be a bit late or he might not turn up at – _are you even listening to me?_"

Sonic whipped around to see a furious Amy, sporting her hammer in hand. Sonic gulped and stammered uncontrollably, "I… I was listening…"

"What did I say then?" Amy asked in a threatening tone, waving her hammer around in a frightening way.

"I… you said… you got a call from the Rogues while Espio was doing his dare! _Ha!_" Sonic whooped, knowing that he had beaten the pink hedgehog at her own game. But it didn't stop Amy from glaring at him.

"You men," she said with a hint of distaste in her voice, "If we didn't need you lot we wouldn't bother trying to satisfy your needs."

"Are you saying you're going to stop chasing me around?" Sonic asked, raising his eyebrows hopefully.

"Fat chance!" Amy exclaimed dramatically, pointing at the blue hedgehog seated next to her, "I'll chase you for as long as it takes! Trust me, that wasn't the last kiss you've got from me!"

"Aw man…" Sonic groaned. He was about to go to the bathroom to take out his frustration on something inanimate, when he felt something whoosh past him. The blue hedgehog narrowed his eyes as the black blur skidded to a halt, his blood red eyes set on him, and a nasty little smirk on his facial features.

"Well, well, well, aren't we cosy?"

"Shut up, Shadow," Sonic grumbled, his fists beginning to curl into fists. Sonic's mood was sour enough already; he didn't need his black hedgehog rival making it worse.

"I'm beginning to wish I'd kept that camera on me now," Shadow said snidely, "I would have dearly loved to catch another Sonamy scene…"

Amy blinked in confusion, "What the hell is Sonamy?"

"My word for you and him," Shadow pointed at Sonic before pointing at the pink hedgehog, "I could write a romance novel on you two… but I have better plans."

"What are you planning?" Amy asked cautiously, having to keep Sonic restrained with one hand and holding her hammer tightly in the other, "Because if it's anything that's going to upset or enrage Sonic, then you can count on a good beating from me!"

Shadow said nothing at first, before he looked up and said, "I'm not going to tell you. Operation: Sonamy is top secret. _Very _top secret…"

"Yeah… well…" Sonic tried to search for a threat to scare Shadow off this silly 'plan' of his, "I have something planned too! And you won't like it!"

This was a downright lie. Sonic had nothing planned. Maybe he could help Tails come up with a plan, but the problem lied in that the fox tended to stay out of Sonic and Shadow's petty wars. Plus, he might be in on this 'plan' of Shadow's…

Shadow laughed in the way he usually did; the one that gave off a feeling of superiority, "I'm _so _frightened…"

"You will be!" Sonic yelled, looking like he would dearly love to just lunge at Shadow and beat the daylights out of him, "I've even got a fancy name for it too! It's called Operation: Shadouge!"

Shadow looked at Sonic in disbelief and scoffed, "I don't like Rouge in that way. Even if I did, she already likes that idiotic echidna."

"You do _so _like her!" Sonic yelled, pointing his finger at Shadow dramatically, "Though I don't think Knuckles was very happy when he learned that you liked her! He fancies the pants off of her, ya know!"

"Shadow," Amy began firmly, "It was a Truth question. You stared at her; you nodded your head when we asked if you liked her. You must have been telling the truth."

"I lied," Shadow said smugly, "It's not like you could use a lie detector."

"I could've," Amy said; her head high. She was no doubt annoyed at Shadow's antics, but she would have to hold it together… "I think Vector keeps hold of a batch. From now on, we'll use those I think."

"Always knew you were a liar, faker…" Sonic sneered, his green eyes full of rage. His temper had stretched quite far…

Shadow coughed out a laugh, "And you're not lying to Amy right now? Come on, we know you dig her… I think it would be quite interesting to see you and her married and making loads of babies when you already have about ten babies crawling around. Only problem with that is they might look as ugly as you are…"

"You shut up!" Sonic shouted, pointing at him, his cheeks red with rage. He lost control of his temper, "You just shut up!"

Shadow smirked, a cough covering up another one of his laughs, "Make me."

Shadow should _not _have said that. Less than a second after the last word escaped his mouth, Sonic had lunged onto Shadow, and fists began flying everywhere. On the floor, Amy could just make out Shadow tearing at Sonic's left ear with his sharp teeth, while Sonic continued to fiercely kick between Shadow's legs, each time causing the black hedgehog to yelp in pain. The sight of it was plain ridiculous. Amy, while she was very annoyed at Shadow for lying in a Truth question, just stood there watching the two hedgehogs, stunned.

"Shadow thinks that Sonic and I will have ten or more kids?" the pink hedgehog asked herself in a confused manner, "Even _I _don't want to go through that much agony! Maybe one or two children would be okay…"

Soon everyone had rushed back into the room, eager expressions on their face and losing themselves in a chant, _"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"_

The fight looked very entertaining. Sonic and Shadow beat each other up quite badly, both of them now sported bruises and bleeding lips. It didn't stop Shadow from yanking on Sonic's tail leading the blue hedgehog to yelp loudly in pain. It didn't prevent Sonic from shoving his foot into Shadow's mouth, causing the black hedgehog to splutter and choke. Finally, Vanilla had entered the room with a stern look on her face, telling them to stop. Knuckles and Rouge leapt in and held the two apart.

Shadow went very red upon feeling the bat-girl's chest press against his back, but decided to attack Sonic with insults, "Loser!"

Sonic growled in retaliation, trying to get out of Knuckles' firm grip, "Big-head!"

"Faggot!"

"Emo!"

"Gay!"

"Faker!"

"_You're _the fake!"

"No you are!" 

"_You_ are!" 

"_YOU ARE!_"

"Shut up, you narcissist!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you love yourself, idiot!"

"Oh shut it, _you _love yourself with all that stupid talk, like you're above everyone else – _you're _a… whatever you call them!"

"I can't be an emo and a narcissist at the same time, blue-boy!"

"_SHUT UP!"_

The voice from the corner of the room wasn't that of Sonic, or Shadow. It wasn't of Knuckles or of Rouge. It wasn't Amy or Vanilla. The voice was a bossy voice, belonging to a female. Yes, everyone was sure it was Amy at first but then realized that the voice was a bit softer and more mature than hers.

Everyone's eyes turned to the entrance, where Vector had just let in four people. Standing in front of the small gang, stood a green hawk, with poisonous yellow eyes, a snide grin across his beak. A heavy patch of white feathers rested on his chest. On his right hand side was his right-hand man, a tall broad-chested grey feathered albatross, with beady black eyes and a smug look on his face. On the hawk's left was another bird, with purple feathers, deep blue eyes, a white bandana around her head along with white trousers and a top. She had an odd sexy look about her. Rouge threw her a glare.

The fourth person wasn't a bird. She was a lilac cat, with yellow eyes, four feathers poking out of her head (yes, she wasn't a bird), a red jewel on her forehead, and clothing of deep purple and white. She looked around nervously. Nearly everyone knew that Blaze the Cat was dangerously shy, though also deadly. Amy, however, had it thought out that if she helped Blaze feel welcome; she'd have as good a time as the rest of them.

"Well, well, well… Sonic the Hedgehog," Jet the Hawk sneered, "Still engaged to Amy?"

"Not anymore," Sonic spat at him, diverting his attention from Shadow at last, "Still sleeping around with Wave, are you?"

Jet looked at Sonic with a mixture of sulkiness and anger on his face. He shrieked, "That was a one-off!"

"Listen everyone, calm _down!_" Amy yelled, stamping her foot, "This is _stupid!_ Shadow, Sonic is _not _gay, nor does he love himself! Sonic, Shadow does _not _slit his wrists – at least not that I know of – and Jet, please don't stir up trouble!"

Jet looked like he was about to respond, but Wave glared at him, which led the hawk to shut up. Storm had already made his way into the room and cheerfully scoffed cakes with Charmy, who buzzed around annoying whoever he could.

Amy took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, though her hammer was still in hand and she clearly looked like she was itching to beat someone up, "Right… now, let's get back to the game… alright?"

"Yes sir!" Sonic and Shadow said in unison, sitting on the floor, vowing to behave themselves from now on… or they'd no doubt face Amy's wrath, which was a place they never wanted to go to.

Thus, the game continued…

**A/N**

_Okay, so maybe it's not that good. But people wanted an update for Spinning the Bottle and I've finally finished it. Anyway, I'll be working on some one-shots requested by people on other places but I'll update this real soon! Also, I'm not sure if anyone noticed, but I hinted at my best friend Ant the Titch's fanfic Brain Swap in here when Jet arrived. Please check it out, it's really an amusing fanfic! _


End file.
